


Unexpected

by Kida_Kida



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Kida-channnnn!, Mas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kida_Kida/pseuds/Kida_Kida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eep! I`ve never really written a Fanfic before -bows- please excuse me! But I love Durarara and Kida-kun, hopefully i`ll have enough dedication to watch season 2! >n</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. ::.Introduction to Masaomi Kida.::

**Author's Note:**

> Eep! I`ve never really written a Fanfic before -bows- please excuse me! But I love Durarara and Kida-kun, hopefully i`ll have enough dedication to watch season 2! >n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, our introduction to Masaomi Kida .v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello -bows- first off, thank you for reading this, i`m pretty new to these fanfictions so please excuse me -bows again- please enjoy

Another same-old day in the small area of Ikebukero, Japan. Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara brawling it out on the streets, like always. Secrets on the street about the black rider were more active then ever. The students of Raika academy poured out of the school as their day came to an end. Once again the loud flirtatious comments were heard by the one and only, Masaomi Kida  
"Baby, are you an angel? Because you make me feel like im in heaven!" The perky blond sang to a girl on the street recieving a roll of the girls eyes. Kida winked and returned to his group of friends, Mikado giving a shake of his head, sighing "Your such a perv Masaomi"

"Oh, c`mon man your just jealous of my charm!"

"No, not really" Mikado blinked his eyes before getting jabbed in the shoulder by his friend, causing a smile to form on his lips 

"so, you coming over today?" Masaomi asked with an arched eyebrow 

"can`t" the raven-haired teenager replied "some of us actually know that homework is important" 

"alright, more hot chicks for me then!" Kida grinned before holding a hand up and walking away from Mikado, his ears picking up a chuckle and the classic line "Pervert" from his friend.


	2. ::.Introduction to Kayla Orihara.::

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction to my Durarara!! O.C and main character in this story .v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be doing my chores...

As the sun began to set in the town, a young female leaned against a brick wall, her long ash blond hair falling into her blue eyes, she wore almost the same outfit as her older adopted brother. Izaya Orihara, the black of the fur coat blending into the shadows where she awaited something exciting to happen. She suppresed a sigh- nothing exciting ever happened in this town, unless seeing flying objects counted as 'exciting', dismissing the topic of her own boredom her mind settled onto the fact that in 2 days, she would be enrolled into Raira Academy. Furrowing her brows she began speaking to herself "why cant Nii-san just keep homeschooling me? I'll never be able to fit in"

"Maybe because Nii-san needs more time to kill Shizu-chan" a voice spoke calmly, although you could easily hear the sneer

"Nii-san!" Kayla jumped, turning towards Izaya as he emerged from the shadows, snickering lightly

"Why're you so worried about fitting in anyways? Your already better then them all" The dark-haired informant spoke, taking his hand and ruffling the younger girl's hair

"because" she stated simply, her eyebrow twitching as her hair was messed "and how many times have i told you, to cut that out? Mr. I-was-a-model-you-need-to-look-perfect" she threw his hand away in annoyance 

"hey-we do not speak of that" Izaya twitched, a colour coming to his cheeks, allowing the blond to snicker at his emberassment 

"let's just get home alright? Tomorrow's your last day of roaming the streets-no, My streets of Ikebukero- your last chance to murder that damned Shizu-chan sister" Izaya said, grinning evilly before letting out a surprised sound as Kayla jumped onto his back

"giddy up model man"

 

and with that, the siblings were off to their housing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -cries in corner-  
> aw man, that was worse then the last one.....my muse....is gone


	3. ::.Beggining at Raira.::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Money is the best lawyer...in hell"

The dreaded day had finally arrived, the day when Kayla started her boring teenage, drama-filled highschool days. Fitting into the sky blue uniform, she left the black parka she normally wore on her bed, so when she arrived back at her household she could easily change. With a groan, the female stretched and said bye to Izaya- or at least try to.

"My little Kay-chan is leaving me!" Izaya sobbed bear hugging his sister, Kayla easily hearing how fake it was

"'Your little Kay-chan my ass" Kayla grumbled- definatly not a morning person. She struggled to get the older figures arms off of herself, smacking at Izaya's hands "your the one who's making me go to the place, now let me go so i can eat a goddamn apple and leave" 

Izaya blinked at her attitude, letting her go and muttering "teenagers" before shrugging and making his way to his computers, Kayla on the other hand was scrambling, the stupid little 'scene' took away time from her getting ready. Like she had said she grabbed an apple, having no bookbag she decieded she would carry her crap home with her arms, taking a bite from the fruit she waved goodbye and tripped out the door, just catching herself before she fell "dammit" she growled her brows furrowing in frusteration "I already know this is gonna suck more then loosing a round of battle with Brooke"

She arrived at the school, just as the bell rang- although she was a good 15 minutes late for class, it wasn't her fault she didn't know her schedule or the classrooms of the school! With a growl she finally arrived to the proper classroom. The very minute she stepped in, people glared at her before the room broke into whispers of curiosity and concern, and of course- a low whistle and horrible pick-up line from the back of the room, the female fell into an empty seat ignoring her surroundings as she played with her hair, twirling it on her finger. Horrible first day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, brain fart- i'm so tired, i wrote this late at night -sigh- yep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave up with titles .-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 reads ;v;  
> i think 6 of them are from me... =^=

Masaomi grinned, seeing the new female enter the room, anothet attractive female he would try to win over, he kept his hazel eyes on her zoning the teacher out. After a few moments of unimportant chatter the new student spoke her name

"Orihara. Kayla Orihara"

That took Kida by great surprise, an innocent-looking girl like her related to the dark street punk? He shook his head in confusion, whrn he saw straight again he noticed that the whole classroom was staring at Kayla like she was a mad-man, his gaze swept back over to the girl seeing her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"So what if I hold the last name Orihara?" Kayla's voice carried around the room, her anger easily audiable "geez, Nii-san was right your all boring little 'humans'"

He didn't know why, but being called a little human by the female only made Masaomi more interested in her he opened his mouth to speak when their teacher snapped,

"Enough! I know it's exciting to have a new student, but you can all socialize later, now quiet down and get to work!" 

Masaomi's eyebrow twitched as he clenched his teeth in annoyance, he had lost his chance to ask something- for the time being. He would definatly be 'socializing' with the interesting girl later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::.Update.::  
> Just so you know, i`m writing this on a Dsi, so i have limited writing space, my chapters will be pretty short, yep.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyaaaaan! Once again please excuse my horrible writing!


End file.
